User talk:Rocketslime 1 1/Archive 24
Mii customizing similarities Miis are similar to one of the other species: whatnots, anything muppets, piantas, goblins, aliens, minotaurs, hydras, unisaurs and others. Although the Miis are customizable, they are endlessly/permanetly recycled as different characters and they appear different when recycled via "Edit Mii". A lot of species that customize theirselves are simulated to these creatures and avatars. I think there's a thing about Miis being recycled as different characters is in the recycled characters page in the characters wiki.MuppeTickeler (talk) 03:53, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Find Mii page, section: list of magic How about if it says that "pink magic increases the chance to miss"? - Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad's territory (talk) 22:41, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry for changing the words, man. - Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad's territory (talk) 23:39, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Find Mii, section List of magic How about if the article says that "pink magic increases the chance to miss"? - Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad's territory (talk) 22:42, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Combo pink magic? Dude, is it true that if you use combo pink magic in Find Mii II, accuracy to attack won't be lost? - Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad's territory (talk) 22:45, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Communication Hey, it's me again. I see that you've integrated that rpg idea you've told me about. I do think, however, (and I hope that you do not take offense to this, as I think that you've done a great job,) that this wiki needs to be better communicated to the current users. What I mean is that there are some people on here who still do not seem to realize that these articles need to be specific and not so short and vague. There are some articles, such as King Boo that I remember doing a great job in describing his appearances and roles in certain games. It seems that there are some people here who simply want to edit notable articles just for the satisfaction of editing them, and they will in the process severely alter a perfectly fine article. Not only this, but there is still the problem of stubs on much of the newly created articles. I think that the best solution to this would be for there to be a special page that is featured prominently on the home page for all to see, that explains to them that they can be rewarded through your rpg system by making true, quality edits. You could even take this oppurtunity to explain what a quality article would be, which of course would include the characters physical apperance, their role in each and every game that they appeared in and what they specifically did in the story of the game if applicable ,their attack if applicable, etc., and that a article that doesn't need editing should not be edited. Wyluca2 (talk) 01:50, April 21, 2013 (UTC)Wyluca2 P.s. After writing you this message, I saw that the King Boo article has been improved since I last read it, but it could still be improved. The same goes for a lot of the other articles. Vandal User Batman642 has been vandalising articles for his edits, so far only the Mario and History of Nintendo pages. I believe a ban would be appropriate. James Pierce (talk) 04:47, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Just wanted to introduce myself. I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 22:06, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Take a Look a this Hey! Tiens! Check this out! http://wiiudaily.com/2013/05/nintendo-e3-rumors/ What'cha think Monsieur? Sheikah warrior (talk) 01:02, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Snow javascript Hey Rocketslime. I saw that you were the admin that added the snow javascript, so I wanted to ask if you'd mind if I removed it. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 15:36, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:08, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I LOVE EA I Love EA. I Looooooooove EA! Don't you just Loooooooove EA? Hehe just kidding, look at this: http://www.gonintendo.com/?mode=viewstory&id=202900 Yup, gotta Love that EA. Sheikah warrior (talk) 01:11, May 19, 2013 (UTC)